Words On The Wind
by xXGrasshopperXx
Summary: The wind whispers to those who are alone. Cold, empty echoes. His tears mix with the rain. Her eyes are burning bright. The golden sunshine is cold on her skin. Read and review, please? :


**My darling readers,**

**You have failed me successively in the area of reviews, but, as will anyone who's love is deep, I have forgiven you =P**

**I try once more, with this fanfiction about our delicious Slytherin, our fiery Gryffindor, and our golden Curlytop to earn your praise =)**

**They are all in a state of deep depression. Lonely. Cold. Get the picture? **

**If you like it, I implore you to review. It puts this huge smile on my face, you know…**

_**Words on the Wind**_

**Rain**

The lightning flashed, and his eyes shone platinum, looking indifferently onto a grey world.

The clouds hurled their grey bullets at the ground. Mud spattered his perfectly-cut grey trousers. The splashing grey puddles played a mournful background song.

His hands were icy, deep in his pockets.

But his hands were always icy, no sunshine ever kissed them.

His sodden hair fell into his eyes.

But that did it matter? There was nothing good to see anyway.

He pulled the cloak closer around him.  
But the cold came from within, and it made not the slightest difference.

The thunder was his father's voice.

"Afraid, Draco?"

"No, Father."

The trees were bending under the wind. Bowing.

Weak. Powerless. Like him.

The wind whistling in his ears was a menacing hiss,

"Crucio."

The screaming of the gale was laughter. Cold, cruel, mirthless laughter.

The freezing raindrops were like teardrops rolling down his face, the ice melting in his soul.

Yet still he was frozen, and the glacial eyes remained dry.

But as he closed those eyes, the frigid raindrops were his mother's fingers, caressing.

And now his tears were one with the rain. And he stood like marble, trying to remember the flavour of sunshine, trying to hear his mother's voice on the wind.

**Goodbye**

The wind tugged at her hair. Strands whipped around her face, fiery as the autumn leaves scattered at her feet.

Her eyes, brown like the earth beneath her, stared down the hillside into the mist.

It was a haze alike to the one that smothered her mind. She could hardly understand.

Tiny hands curled into fists.

Clutching.

At happiness? At memories?

Leaves swirled in a whirlwind of colour, as did the images in her mind.

The wind was howling words in her ears. Angry words.

She was so furious. Her eyes flashed dangerously. But there was no one to see.

And the whisper of his voice stayed in her mind, clinging, as did the last leaves to the bare brown trees, which had long forgotten summer.

Her skin erupted in goosepimples as the wind bit at her.

And yet every part of her seared as if scorched with a blistering flame.

Her cheeks, whipped raw my the bitter wind, throbbed red as the blood that pounded in those fine green veins visible under her milky skin.

As her eyes brimmed with tears, she gave a flickering smile, and her fingers touched her mouth gingerly where he had placed his lips on hers before he whispered,

"Goodbye."

And though the world around her was red and brown, emerald flashed at her from every corner.

One glistening tear fell to the ground as she whispered her farewell into the wind.

**Cold Sunshine**

The sunshine was molten honey on her skin.

And she shivered violently with sudden cold.

The wind lifted her curls and kissed her neck, its cool breath chilling her.

She traced words onto the satin grass.

"I LOVE YOU."

Invisible words. Meaningless.

The cloud-shapes smiled at her from the sparkling blue sky- illusions.

Her chocolate eyes darted from place-to-place, afraid to rest on any of the emptiness.

Her fingers drummed a beat onto the ground. She kept them moving to hide their loneliness from her own eyes.

The breeze brushed her lips and she closed her eyes for a fleeting second, imagining.

The lake was glittering glass. Dark, dark, empty, cold. Weakly reflecting the cerulean sky above. Trying to smile?

Just her life's story.

She plucked a daisy and twirled it in her fingers.

Her head spun with it, and she stopped, feeling dizzy, sick.

One by one, she plucked the white petals and blew them away, making wishes. The wind lifted them from her palm, and carried them away.

Gone.

Her palm was empty now. Just the drooping petal-less stem.

Alone.

She through it away, disgusted with herself.

The silence rung in her ears, echoing.  
Tears sprung to her eyes as she watched a solitary bird circling in the blue sky.

With a slightly hysterical laugh, she brushed them away with a cold, trembling hand.

Even the wind, whispering in her ears, couldn't say the right words.

He stood, a soaked statue, eyes closed against the grey world. Trying to thaw in the icy rain, cloaked with the tears of the clouds. Tears running down his face at memories of a gentle word.

She sat on the emerald lawns, as shadows danced on her pale skin, determinedly tapping the ground with her fingers. Lost, she held herself with a stillness that indicated a fear of falling apart.

She blazed against the misty sky, battling the wind, eyes to bright, his voice ringing in her ears. She stood, broken, with head held high.

She burned in her agony.

They were alone with the wind.

**Please tell me if you like it. Or if you don't like it. And if you think it's a piece of shit write me a five hundred word essay explaining why. I'll appreciate it **


End file.
